Apotropaics
by BlahhxSuckxIt
Summary: It seems that saving your vampire race becomes a little more difficult when you have to save the thing most precious to you from your only ruler. Not knowing the true feelings behind it all, John just doesn't understand. Codiase, NaTyson, Bourton, and more to be revealed.


**I didn't ask them and I don't make any money off this story it is just for the entertainment of getting to write it and for the readers. I don't own the original characters of the WWE. This story if pure fiction and Yaoi or slash, which is BoyxBoy, so if you hate that then don't read this. There will also be hetero couples in this story.**

So here's Apotropaics I've been talkin about! It's Co-Written LemonadeKidd! So, read, review, and enjoy!

I panted while running after the two men who had caught my eye. My suspicions of the two were correct. I knew who they were instantly when the mark of the Caitlif was exposed on both of their left wrists.

Making my legs pound faster I got closer to them but not close enough to get my hands on them. When they noticed me, they sped up also, getting away from me.

"Damn you…" I muttered trying to speed up even more. The two obviously out matched me in speed. I needed to get my hands on them. I had to stop them.

They laughed and ran faster, rounding a corner that I ran right past then had to turn around going back. By the time I got there, they were gone, "Shit…" I muttered angry with myself that they got away.

I took a moment to catch my breath. Just as I started to head back to the HQ, a shot was fired barely missing me. I looked back for a few seconds to see a familiar human staring at me. I smirked and sped off.

I laughed hearing the hunters' curses as they lost all three vampires. Now all I needed was to get back to the headquarters and tell my team that the hunters were on the prowl while the Caitiff was still free. They needed to be aware.

The trip back to the HQ was quick and easy with my fast moving and staying in the shadows no one even knew I was around. Now would be a great time to feed, if I fed from humans, which I do not.

I panted and walked over towards Cameron and Naomi. "Girls. It's impossible for me to stop the Caitiff by myself..."

"Then let someone help you!" Naomi exclaimed. "You have Zack and Brodus an-"

"I know I need help, but no one here is experienced enough!" I told them. They jumped a bit at my yelling.

The two girls nodded no wanting to upset me any worse and waited on what to do next, "We need to find more vampires that can work in the field." I said suddenly tired and sat down in my chair breathing heavily. I have already forgotten the last time I fed, "Someone get me some blood, _now_."

"Um, yes sir." Cameron responded and called over the intercom. "Blood in the Central room, please."

I rubbed my head waiting for the blood to arrive. Surely filling in my hunger would make me think clearer. "We need more... who would be experienced enough on the field though..."

Naomi nods then speaks up wanting to help me, "Cameron and myself could help you to find some that would be willing to fight for their race."

"That's great idea." I lifted my head up and looked at them. "You two, get on that ASAP. I want you to keep a close eye on anyone who could be brought in."

"Did someone call for blood?" Maxine walked into the room with the synthetic blood I requested for.

I took the package from her. "Thank you."

She nodded then left the room Cameron and Naomi were nodding also as I looked over to them, "We'll go now, sir." they said in unison then left the room to go watch people I suppose.

The two girls quickly left the building hoping they wouldn't be asked to do anything else while their leader was upset about loosing the Caitiff.

Naomi and Cameron headed into town. The two, being vampires themselves, could easily pick one of their kind out from a crowd. However, finding one that would be useful in a battle would prove a challenge.

They continued to look around until they came up to the gym. Stopping, they saw a big buff man with tattoos over his back and down his arms. The man was lifting heavy weights and looks very strong. He had brown hair kept short to his head and a beard.

The two women watched from the opposite side of the street through the window. They studied his every move. The man from the window looked out towards them and then hastily walked off. As he left the gym, Naomi and Cameron tried to hide the fact they were spying on him.

After the tall man got far enough away so it wouldn't look like they were spying they started off in another direction in search of more of their kind.

Next, they came up to a regular groceries store. They almost pasted it considering vampires didn't eat they didn't figure any would be in there until they caught a musky sent of one with the faint smell of a human on him.

"This is crazy. Why would a vampire be in there?" Naomi asked as Cameron and she walked into the store.

"I have no idea, but there is one in here..." She said and followed the scent. "It's him..." She motioned to a buff blonde man with a camouflage visor hat on buying a ton of groceries.

The two casually walked towards him and kept there distant trying not to look suspicious. "I still don't know why he's here..." Naomi said.

Cameron looked back at her. "Well, if you don't stop talking, he'll know we're here."

"Sorry, I'm just confused." Naomi said getting a little angry at her friend but then she just shrugged it off as she caught the smell of the man when he walked past them, "He has the smell of a human boy on him." she whispered this time not to irritate the other woman.

"I know." Cameron nodded following behind the man, "What I don't know is why." they stayed a couple feet behind him and pretended to be looking at the food randomly.

Naomi caught the man looking strangely at them, "He knows we're vampires, I bet. And he could have fed off the boy-" she was cut off when Cameron shook her head, "No, the scent is all over him, it's like bonded to him. He's around this boy _a lot."_

The man seemed to quickly walk towards the check out station. Naomi and Cameron noticed this. "Let's go..." Cameron suggested and the two left the building.

"That was odd..."

The other woman nodded as they walked down the street, "To come to think of it the other man had a faint human smell on him too, but it wasn't as strong as his." Naomi said casually just realizing the fact herself.

"Do you think those two would actually fight though... plus, if they have the smell of humans, they must drink human blood." Cameron said as the two continued walking. "Which, you know how against that Cena is."

Naomi nodded in agreement, "I think they would if they knew how much in danger we are but I don't know about the human thing because they have to keep the humans or continulessly use the same one considering how strong the scents where." she trailed of then said a little louder than nessacery, "Like blood dolls! Oh no, Cena would never stand for that..."

Cameron turned towards her fellow friend. "Can you keep quieter. Shh! People can't here us!" She then looked around.

"Right... sorry." Naomi said and the two continued walking. "Plus, only the Caitiff use blood dolls anymore..."

Cameron once again stopped, but not because of her friend. She smelt another undead near.

Naomi began to smell it also and sniffed around with her friend hunting the vampire.

They both looked toward a house that had a beautiful blonde woman in it with pink in her hair. She was standing at the window doing something they weren't aware of yet.

"You see her too, right?" Naomi asked and the two walked slowly closer, yet trying to stay out of sight.

Cameron nodded. "What is she doing?"

"I have no idea..." the other answered her friend.

The two women got as close to the house as they could without being completely out in the open, they didn't want the other female to notice them.

"She has a human scent too." Cameron said and shook her head, "What is with all these vampires having human stench all over them?"

Naomi, once again not controlling her sound level. "What if they are part of the Caitiff! And, and, and they're just undercover. That means they would have blood dolls, and-"

"Naomi!" Cameron glared. "Shh!"

"Sorry..." she quieted down and looked back into the window, "They don't have the Caitiff mark so they're not part of it." Cameron explained quietly.

The women in the window quickly looked at the two. "Oh, shit... We've been spotted.." Cameron and Naomi quickly looked away and tried to hide. When they looked back, the women was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Naomi asked. Only getting a shrug from her friend they headed back to the HQ to report their findings.

The man from gym had left to go home. Home to one of his most dirtiest secrets. He opened the door to his house, and sitting at the kitchen table was a younger man playing a card game by himself.

A flash of anger went through the man's veins when he saw the younger boy, "Why aren't you in your room?" he asks angrily gritting his teeth.

The boy quickly started putting the cards back in their box. "W-why are you home early?"

"I ask the questions not you." the man walked up to the table glaring down at the boy and gripping his hands into fists trying to hold his anger at bay.

"I-I'm sorry Randy..." The boy muttered. "I was just tired of being locked up, and..."

The brunette hair man, Randy, glared the smaller boy up out of his chair, "And what?"

"N-nothing..." The boy said with a sadden look on his face. "I'm sorry,... I'll go back.." He then turned to head towards his room in the house.

"No!" Randy yelled, tightening his grip on the boy, "I'm tired of you acting like a child and not behaving, Evan! Act your age."

The grip Randy had on Evan made him have bad memories. "I'm so sorry, Randy... so sorry..." He kept repeating. "I'll try, I promise..."

"You better." Randy grits out, "I'm sick and tired of you actin' like a kid." he used his other hand to pull the boy's arms above his head by their wrists.

Evan let out a deep breath. "I understand, Randy..." He looked deep into the eyes of the older man.

Randy nodded and walked Evan back to the wall still holding his arms above the boy's head now pinning them to the wall, "You're such a bad boy, Evvy." he growled out lowly and dropped his head smelling up Evan's neck, "What do you say to me?"

Evan slightly blushed. "A-are you h-hungry?..." He gulped. Randy had fed of him many times before, but it still was a painful, yet pleasuring experience.

"Mmhm." the older man nodded licking along the boy's pulse. "Why ya blushin'? You know you like it." he smirked and grinded his hips into Evan's smaller ones.

Evan's blush thickened. "Y-yes, m-master…" He tensed up and squinted his eyes.

Randy chuckled darkly and licks the boy's vein, "Hm, you seem to be ready for me." he smirked and put his free hand on Evan's waist tightly. He then rocked his hips forward again to give Evan the message.

The older man then sunk his fangs into the boy's neck. Evan gasped then let his eyes drift closed as he moaned lightly. Randy retracted his fangs and growled lowly as he starts sucking Evan's life juice out.

The boy winced every so often at the pain and lightly kicked Randy's leg. This was a sign that Randy had almost taken to much.

Randy growled and pulled back glaring at the brunette, "You don't tell me when I've had enough, I'll decide." he said through gritted teeth and glares then licked the holes, staring the healing process on the wounds.

"You'll kill me if I don't…" Evan muttered. Randy let the boy down and Evan started to head back to his room, a bit uneasy.

Randy sat down at the table and picked up the cards himself. "I'll bring you food in a minute." He said loud enough for the smaller one to hear.

Evan nodded and walked into his room. The older brunette picked up the cards sighing then gets out some food and fixes it before taking it to his boy, "I'd never kill you," he said as he walked into the room that was set up for the young boy in the way he wanted, "you know?" Randy sat the food on the brunette's lap and sat down on the end of the bed, looking at him sadly.

After leaving supermarket, the man who was being watched by two females earlier had headed his way home. He had been out of town for some while and was eager to return to his sweet place. Once he arrived, he grabbed about four bags of the food he bought and walked inside his home. "Codes!" He called out.

The bouncy brunette boy, Cody, came running from his room by the window where he was awaiting Ted's return. He had eagerly sat on the bench in his room until he heard Ted inside the house because he wasn't allowed to leave before he jumped up and took off running toward his everything. "Teddy!"

Ted dropped the bags and held his arms up to receive a hug which Cody gladly returned. "Hey Codes. You've been good, right?" The older asked after their hug ended.

"Of course!" the blue eyed boy nodded eagerly then jumped up in Ted's arms wrapping his arms around the man's neck and his legs around his waist, nuzzling his face in the blonde's neck, "I missed you!"

Ted chuckled and lightly patted Cody's head. "I missed you, too." He kissed Cody's temple. "I have to get the rest of the bags out of the car alright?"

"Okay." Cody nodded and grins his eyes beaming up at Ted, "I'll put these up." he grinned again at Ted, looking him over as if to make sure he's still really there before picking up a bag at a time.

That was all he could carry with him being a human. He started putting up the various foods as Ted went outside for the other bags. After the duo had finished refurnishing the cabinets and kitchen, they stayed in the room for a while.

"So, what have you been doing without me here? Did you have enough food?" Ted asked in concern.

Cody frowned at the thought of being without his Teddy then said sadly, "I didn't do anything just, read and play video games and I had enough to eat. I just missed you a lot though, you were gone so long this time." the brunette jumped down from the barstool he had got on and walked over to the older man taking his hand and gently pulls him into the living room.

Ted followed with a slight frown. "I'm sorry I've been away so often, but you know I can't help it with my family and all that's going on in the vampire world…"

"I know." the boy said with a frown as he gently pushed Ted onto the couch and sat in his lap, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, honest." Cody straddled Ted's hips and buried his head in his master's neck, "But.." he whispered, "I don't think it's just your family that makes you leave me…you act different around me now." the brunette sighed as he kept his head buried.

Ted quickly went through thoughts in his mind. He couldn't possibly tell Cody how he really felt about feeding from him. Cody was a blood doll, and as much as Ted would like to make him more than that, it just wasn't something he wanted to risk losing.

Cody scooted closer to him frowning more, "Why don't you want to be around me anymore?" he asked sadly and looks down as a few tears roll down his cheeks, "What have I done? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Cody." Ted wiped away a tear from the younger's face. "It's not you. If I had the choice, I'd be here more often…" He sighed. "I,.. I just don't want to hurt you…"

The brunette looked shocked and shook his head, "You'd never hurt me. Why would you even worry about that?" he lazily rested his arms on Ted's shoulders and leans in closer to him.

"Because, it's always a possibility that I could over do it…" Ted explained.

Cody sighed as he looked into Ted's eyes. Ted had the look of hunger. Cody knew he need thirst. "No. You won't overdo it, I won't let you." he shook his head, "I know I'm weak but I know you wont hurt me I believe in you and I know you're hungry."

The boy smiled and kissed his master gently before pulling back and smiling again then he leant his head to the side and dug his fingers into Ted's hair pulling the blonde's head to his neck, "Please drink from me, Teddy. Let me feed you."

Ted bit his own lip. He tried to fight his need to feed, but eventually decided to give in. Hesitantly and slowly he sunk his fangs into the neck of the younger boy. He felt bad as Cody tensed up, but yet felt pleasure from receiving the blood of him.

After Cody got over the slight pain from the prick he blushed and moaned lightly, tilting his head to the side more, "More Teddy." he scooted closer to the male since he can't make him move and held onto him tightly, moaning again.

Ted continued to suck the blood, but stopped soon after. Cody looked up at the man in question. Ted stood up and swooped Cody into a bridal style carry. "Let's go elsewhere…"

The brunette nodded and wrapped his arms around Ted's neck and grinned as Ted started walking, "Mm I've missed you so much.." Cody trailed off sighing happily.

The young lady quickly closed the blinds from the window and grabbed up her potion. Hastily, she returned the chemical concoction to it's original place inside the cabinets in her kitchen. She was somewhat afraid of the reason why she was being watched.

Hearing all the rattling in the other room, TJ started to stir from his slumber. "Nattie?" he called out quietly.

Natalie looked towards the stairs and headed up them to her room she shared. "Sorry to wake you…" She closed the door. "I was,… um,…"

"Did something go wrong with the potion?" He asked, sitting up and stretching out.

"Umm…well.." the blonde haired woman sat down on the end of the bed.

He frowned his face clearly showing his worried expression, "What happened?"

Natalie crawled over to him. "I just,… I'm being watched…"

"Watched? Why? By who?" TJ quickly wrapped his arm around the girl and cradled her against his slightly bigger chest. But, don't be mistaken by the size difference, she is much stronger than the male and far more aggressive.

"I…I don't know." she sighed, unhappy that she got TJ all worked up over nothing. Or what she hoped was nothing. "Don't be worried… I shouldn't of been doing that right at the window…"

TJ swept her hair out of her face. "So you don't think it was anything serious?"

Not wanting to make him worry anymore than she already had, she thought of an easy way to change the subject. "You should go back sleep." She looked up. "I kept you up all night last night…"

"That's alright, I'm fine now." he smiled and ran his fingers along her cheek. "Did you rest well? How are you feeling?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, big boy." She chuckled. "I'm perfectly fine."

The male grinned, "Oh I'm sure you are but there's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" he pulled the neck of his T-Shirt away from his neck and chuckled when he saw the hungry look she gave him, "See what I'm talking about?"

She playfully rolled her eyes and turned herself around to straddle TJ. "How would you know what I want?" She asked in a non-serious way.

"Because I've been around you just about my entire life and I can tell when you're hungry." he said slightly serious and slightly cocky, "So, I believe it's time you feed." he smiled at her.

"No." She replied. "I don't have to."

TJ turned her head back towards him. "Yes you do." he held his chin with his thumb and forefinger pulling her closer to his neck, knowing good and well that she wouldn't move at all if she didn't want to, "Come on now, feed."

She sighed trying to fight off the urge a little longer before giving up and kissing TJ's neck then bit him quick. TJ was a bit tougher skinned then the other blood dolls, so the feeding didn't bother him as much as other blood dolls.

"See, now don't you feel better?" TJ teased as Natalie finished.

The blonde woman smiled and nodded, "I do, but I hate having to feed so often. If I were normal you wouldn't have…" she trailed off looking down.

"Hey now," he said gently and tilted her head up, "You're perfectly normal, don't ever think you aren't."

"Cena's called everyone in." A tall British man said as he walked into the secret building with another of his kind. "Something important must be going on…"

Nodding the blonde woman walked beside the male, "It must be or he wouldn't have us all together in such short notice." she sighed hoping everything was well.

The two were met by Naomi and Cameron at the front of the building. "Wade, Kaitlyn." Naomi greeted. "Cena wants us in Room 07..."

"Follow us." Cameron motioned and all four walked that way.

As they came up to a brown door with the numbers 07 on it they could feel the tension coming through it. Opening the door, they all reluctantly walked in. They quickly sat down and didn't say a word when they saw the serious expression on John's face.

Confusion was put away with by one simple word from John Cena's mouth. He looked into the eyes of his team. "Caitiff."

That's it for today kiddies! We hope you liked it and please review! We shall be back soon with the next part!


End file.
